Nanogenes In Hill Valley
by pierceth3sirens
Summary: Rose and Ten head to 1985 Hill Valley, because the TARDIS senses a large amount of energy protruding from the area. Who else should help them but Marty McFly and Doc Brown?


**A/N: Okay, so this was an assignment for Creative Writing, thought I would upload it here for shits and giggles. Um yeah, it sucks.**

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were standing in the TARDIS, preparing for their next adventure.

Rose asked, "Where are we going next?"

The Doctor answered, "Well, I was thinking 1955, the TARDIS senses a great deal of energy emitting from Hill Valley, California."

"All right, let's get to it," replied Rose enthusiastically.

They both got into their positions. The Doctor was pressing all sorts of buttons and turning several knobs. He asked Rose to pull down a lever, and they were off!

A couple seconds later, they arrived in the picturesque town of Hill Valley, California in the year 1985. They walked out, and noticed that they had landed in Lyon Estates, in an alley behind the house where Marty McFly lived. They didn't know that yet though.

"So what are we doing here," Rose asked the Doctor.

"The TARDIS could sense a lot of energy coming from this area. That could mean that there's a crack in the universe or that there's a very large amount of aliens gathered here. Or both," replied the Doctor.

"Well, that sounds promising! Where should we look first," questioned Rose.

"First, we need to change. Our attire is too modern and English. We're in the 80's in America. We have to blend in," replied the Doctor.

"So we're just going to barge into this house? Sounds risky, but I'm pretty sure it'll work; neither security cameras nor alarms have been invented yet. But what if there's people inside," Rose thought out loud.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the house. "Well, there's no one home except some teenage boy sleeping in his room, I'm sure he's a deep sleeper. We can just walk in and take some clothes, he won't even notice that anything is missing when he wakes up. See, look over there, the back door is slightly open, this goes to show how it's rare for people to break in during this time period. "

"Well, what are we waiting for? Allons-y," said Rose.

The Doctor and Rose surreptitiously walked through the back door and entered the kitchen. They glanced around, and proceeded to find a bedroom with a closet that contained clothes that correlated to their sizes.

A few minutes later, they were both dressed in 80's attire, and were just about to leave the house, when they heard footsteps approaching behind them.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing in my house," asked Marty.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler. What a lovely home you have. What is your name, may I ask?"

"Marty McFly. And I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing in my house? And are you wearing my parent's clothes," Marty demanded.

"Well actually, yeah, I hope you don't mind, we're here to help your lovely town. Perceive this as a generous contribution to a safe future," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Include me in it then; those are my parent's clothes and nothing interesting ever happens in this town, except with the Doc. I'm up for something new," said Marty.

"Alright, what are we still doing here? Let's go find these aliens," Rose said enthusiastically.

"Wait, did you say ALIENS?! Whoa, this is heavy. Can we go find the Doc? I'm sure he'll find this intriguing and he'll want to help us too," said Marty.

"Lead the way Mr. McFly," the Doctor ushered.

The three of them walked to the Doc's home just outside of town. Marty led them inside the Doc's garage, where he was working on a new crazy contraption.

The Doctor instinctively took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the mysterious machine.

"Where did you get this thing? Did it just fall from the sky? It's emitting frequencies that are off the charts in the human world. I haven't seen frequencies this high since the Beast took over the Oods. This has the power to destroy all of mankind if it was ever activated," the Doctor declared.

"GREAT SCOTT! How do we get rid of it?" exclaimed Doc Brown.

"Well, we have to either destroy the alien life forms, or send them back to their planet. I usually prefer the latter, but worse come to worse, we might have to kill them. Now obviously, if we send them back to their planet, we send them with a warning to all of their kind to never approach this planet Earth ever again," explained the Doctor, very quickly.

Doc Brown had fainted mid-way through the Doctor's speech, and now Marty was reviving him with the wake-up juice he learned to make in 1885.

"Is he alright," questioned Rose, looking worriedly at Doc Brown on the floor.

"Yeah, he's fine, he faints all the time," replied Marty, while pouring the drink into the Doc's mouth.

As soon as Doc Brown was wide awake again, the Doctor asked him, "Would you be willing to help us, good sir?"

Doc answered, "But of course! When else will I be able to say that I helped rid the Earth of extraterrestrial life forms! This is amazing! What planet are they from? What are these aliens called? What do they do?"

The Doctor began to explain, "These are called nanogens. Me and Rose have dealt with them before, during the London Blitz of 1941. Our situation there was much more complicated; this will be a piece of cake. Right, Rose?"

"Yes Doctor," she answered enthusiastically.

"How were you two possibly in the Blitz? Why, that's impossible," exclaimed Doc Brown.

The Doctor, again, explained, "I'm an alien from the planet of Gallifrey. I'm the last remaining of my species, called the Time Lords. We have to go around time and space fixing all the gaps. I have a machine called a TARDIS that lets me travel through time and space to do so. Rose here is my companion; don't worry, she's human. She helps me on my little adventures. The TARDIS detected a problem here so we traveled here to repair it, but we're actually from the year 2006."

"GREAT SCOTT! The closest we've been to 2006 is 2015. You see, as one of my experiments I made a time travel machine out on an Old Delorean. Marty here has helped me, and we've had a couple adventures of our own. The future was quite incredible, we tried not to meddle too much, but of course it happened. Although that seems like nothing compared to what you've done."

"We've actually had a couple instances where we created paradoxes, or almost completely changed the future," said the Doctor.

"Us too! We had to go back and fix them, and then go back to the future, and it was just one big mess! Isn't that right, Marty," asked Doc Brown.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Can we get rid of these nano-things now," questioned Marty.

"They're called 'nanogenes', and sure, let's get to it," said Rose.

"This is actually going to be very simple. Since nanogenes are a type of sub-atomic robot capable of healing wounds, all we have to do is present them a perfectly healthy person, and then they will spread those healthy genes to people. We could put them in a hospital or doctor's office to help cure some people, and that's it. Now, is anyone here perfectly healthy," asked the Doctor.

"I have a head cold," replied Rose.

"I'm fine," said Marty.

"Excellent! So I just need you to stand very still and be very patient," said the Doctor.

The Doctor release the nanogenes and let them examine Marty. Once they had analyze his DNA, the Doctor recaptured them.

"Now, let's take them somewhere where we can find some mildly sick people. Any ideas," asked the Doctor.

"There's a pediatric office 2 miles down," Doc informed the group.

"Brilliant! We'll take it there and we'll be off then. Goodbye, thanks for the help," the Doctor told Marty and Doc Brown.

"Thanks to you too! Take care," replied Marty.

"Thanks for all the wonderful knowledge of science," added Doc Brown enthusiastically.

With that cheery goodbye, the Doctor and Rose went to the pediatric office, released the nanogenes, and went back home. They went to Rose's house, where Jackie had prepared a lovely dinner, and they had a very pleasant evening. And just this once, no one died.


End file.
